The invention relates to an electrolytic capacitor having a synthetic resin housing which forms a receiving space for a capacitor cell and which consists of a dish-shaped housing section which essentially accommodates the capacitor cell having lateral electrode connections, and a lid-shaped housing section which hermetically seals said dish-shaped housing section, connecting leads, which originate from outside the dish-shaped housing section, emerge at one end into the receiving space for the capacitor cell and are connected at said end to the adjacent electrode connection of the capacitor cell, being embedded in the side walls of the dish-shaped housing section adjacent to the electrode connections of the capacitor cell. Such an electrolytic capacitor, embodied in the so-called chip construction and which as is used, for example, for surface mounting on printed circuit boards, is known from Published Specification WO 85/00463. In this known electrolytic capacitor, the connecting leads embedded in the side walls of the dish-shaped housing section are passed transversely through the side walls, which has the consequence that the connecting leads are embedded in the side walls of the dish-shaped housing section only along a relatively short portion. Such an embedding of the connecting leads along only a relatively short portion corresponding to the wall thickness of the side walls makes it difficult to seal the housing in the region where the connecting leads are embedded as a result there is risk of a leakage of the electrolyte contained in the receiving space for the capacitor cell along region where the connecting leads are embedded in the housing. Such a leakage of the electrolyte from the housing may result in an impairment of the mode of operation or a reduction in the service life of the electrolytic capacitor.